


Searing Through

by InsanelyYours96



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Slash, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanelyYours96/pseuds/InsanelyYours96
Summary: post-Infinity Wars prompt; BUT YOU GUYS if tony actually does go to the past what if the way for loki to convince himself that tony is actually speaking the truth is to read his memories like he did to valkyrie"Thanos."“How do you know that name, mortal?” Loki’s voice is smooth and low, carrying a dark promise.“I just fell six years back in time for a chance of beating the bastard,” Tony says coolly. “Thought you might want first punch.”





	Searing Through

_“Tony. There was no other way.”_

 

Tony falls through the wormhole.

Wakes up to Steve Rogers looming over him, flanked by the Hulk and Thor.

He feels like breaking something. Like screaming and crying and raging against the world, against _Strange_ , who did this to him.

They had been so _close._ If Quill could’ve just kept his head…

“Fuck,” he says, instead of the all of things he actually want to.

Roger’s face is torn between relief and disbelief. The Hulk is staring at him grumpily. Thor is beaming like a thousand suns.

_Tony needed Rogers, needed the Avengers, to beat Thanos._

Which directly conflicted all self-preservation instincts Tony actually had, because

_Rogers stuck a shield through his chest and left him to die in Siberia._

Tony took a shaky breath. He turned his eyes to Thor ( _hand around his neck, rage crackling in blue eyes_ ) and held out his hand.

“Shield brother! I am glad to have you still with us,” Thor says, pulling him to his feet easily. When he turns towards Stark tower, a shadow passes over his face. “We still have pressing matters to take care of.”

The trip to Stark tower takes about fifteen minutes, all-told, and is largely silent apart from a brief reunion with the rest of the Avengers.

They’re only on the first floor when a disembodied voice sounds. “I am glad to see you well, Sir.”

Tony clenches his eyes shut against the tears. For the first time he’s genuinely glad to be back, because JARVIS—JARVIS was his family. His child, best friend, and parent all in one. “Yeah, buddy. Good to be with you again.”

The reach the penthouse without delay, and Loki sits up slowly.

“I’ll have that drink now,” he says, as the Avengers crowd around him.

“This is no time for jokes, brother,” Thor says heavily.

“Execution seems the way to go,” Barton grits out. Tony glances at him briefly, then away.

He’s not his concern, not anymore.

“I am taking him to Asgard to face his punishment,” Thor says firmly. “Twas already agreed by your Führer.”

“Fu _ry_ ,” Romanoff corrects dryly.

“Either way,” Thor nods. He pulls out the Asgardian muzzle, same as last time, and Tony jolts forward.

“Stop. We’ll need him to talk for this.”

Thor moves no closer to his brother, though he looks slightly wary now. “For what, Man of Iron? You can not plan to interrogate him yourselves. I have just laid claim.”

It is clear by his tone that Thor is used to being obeyed, and expects nothing less even from his 'shield brothers'. Tony is too exhausted for this shit.

"I don't want to," he retorts, running a hand through his hair. He feels twitchy, off-kilter.

Meeting green eyes hardly steadies him, though Tony knows, now, that Loki was never the one behind this attack. The attack he’s had six years to get over.

There are nightmares far fresher and more dangerous than the Chitauri, now.

“Thanos,” he says, watching closely. It turns out that he doesn’t have to, because Loki flinches back, enough to be noticed by even Thor, who frowns down at his brother, puzzled.

“How do you know that name, mortal?” Loki’s voice is smooth and low, carrying a dark promise.

“I just fell six years back in time for a chance of beating the bastard,” Tony says coolly. “Thought you might want first punch.”

Tony hears Barton scoff behind him. The Hulk makes a low, rumbling sound. Romanoff remains quiet, watchful as ever. Tony very carefully isn't cataloging Rogers, though he keeps him in his eyeline.

“You have fallen through the Void?” Thor asks.

Tony closes his eyes tightly, remembering the brief but eternal darkness before he was back at the wormhole. “I wouldn’t say fell through,” he says. “It was more of a way station.”

“Then you are no longer sane,” Loki says certainly. “You are but a mortal, no matter what technology you wrap yourself in.”

Tony opens his eyes with a cold smile, taking a step closer to Loki, squatting down so they’re at eye level and he can see the effects of his words. “I am a mortal that scratched Thanos,” he says. “While you didn’t even manage that much before he choked the life out of you.”

Loki’s entire face flickers with fear, and Tony rocks back on his heels, to his feet. His words brought no satisfaction—Loki was clearly terrified of Thanos, and Tony was using it against him when he was supposed to be making friends.

Tony didn’t like having his sanity questioned when he wasn’t sure of it himself, but he couldn't let that get in the way of something far more important.

Thanos’ annihilation.

“Shit,” he sighs, placing a finger to the center of his forehead and activating the pressure point. The pounding in his head was momentarily alleviated. “Sorry, though in my defense I just watched three allies and a goddamn _kid_ disintegrate in front of me and was shoved back through time. There’s no reason for _you_ to be bitchy when I’m trying to offer you a fair shot at the dickbag.”

There was a moment of stilted silence, then the sound of a gun cocking. Tony opened his eyes again to find Loki on his feet, not far from him at all.

“I don’t believe you,” the God of Mischief says lightly. “Though there is a way I can know for sure.”

Loki bares his teeth in a parody of a grin. “And it will be _painful._ ”

“Brother—”

Slim fingers press to Tony’s forehead.

 

_“How many did you see?”_

_“Fourteen million six hundred and five.”_

_“How many we win?”_

_Strange stared at him intently, then glanced away. “One.”_

 

_“Tony Stark.”_

_“You know me?”_

_“I do. You’re not the only one cursed with knowledge.”_

_This man’s hopes and aspirations, melting into Tony’s dreams for six years. Sinking terror bone-deep, until he created something that nearly destroyed Earth itself._

_“My only curse is you.”_

 

_A cut on his cheek. Blood._

_“All that for a drop of blood, huh?”_

_He was beatable. If he could bleed, he could die._

 

_“You have my respect, Stark. When I’m done half of humanity will still be alive. I hope they remember you.”_

_“Spare his life and I will give you the stone.”_

_“No tricks.”_

_“Don’t,” Tony begged._

_Strange had promised. Why? Why did they never listen? He wasn’t worth that. His life was_ nothing _. Let him die, goddammit!_

 

_“We’re in the end game now.”_

 

_“I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go Mr. Stark, please, please, I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go.”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

 

Tony can't breathe. He relives every - single - memory, every night terror, every battle as Loki picks through his mind. All the fresh memories, the ones that hurt the most, the God lingers over.

Memories with any mention of Thanos in them are all played at least three times.

A moon dropping on him, seven times.

The cut on Thanos’ cheek, twelve.

The news of Loki’s death and the Asgardians ruin, thrice.

Tony trembles, staring into Loki’s wide green eyes. He feels like he’s about to shake apart at the seems, maybe have a panic attack, but then Loki says _“Calm,_ ” fingers still pressed to his head, and Tony’s muscles all relax.

His brain races furiously.

“I’d say ‘neat trick,’” he rasps out, raw even with the unnatural levels of dissociation Loki’s just forced onto him. “But now I’m just as inclined to shove a dagger through your heart as Thanos’.”

Tony smiles sweetly. “Not that a dagger would work, of course. Only a fool would try that.”

Unlike before, Loki’s face does not twist in rage. There is something intent and thoughtful about his expression, eyes roving over Tony as if fascinated.

“You made him bleed,” the God says tightly, as if he hadn’t just _seen_ it.

“You made me relive the death of half a dozen people,” Tony replies. _Including Peter. Including my mom._

Loki’s face spasms briefly, but of course he doesn’t apologize. Tony is _nothing_ , after all. _A mortal._

“Get you hands off of me,” Tony hisses, a jolt of fury hissing through him at the thought. He still has the suit on, he could—but logic holds, and Loki is too important an ally to kill over this. Though he’s fallen remarkably quickly to Steve Rogers levels of trustworthiness, and Tony’s not sure whether it is _him_ deciding to spare Loki or _Loki_ deciding it from the recesses of his mind. As if he didn’t already have enough trouble trusting himself.

“It’s time to come up with a plan to destroy the Mad Titan.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fuckin' prompt, man. I just wanted to look at FrostIron fanart on tumblr, and then this came up. First I cried a little, because I am _far_ from over this.
> 
> Then I started writing.


End file.
